


Dear Diary

by kiko_xx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, Family Issues, M/M, One Shot, Overdosing, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiko_xx/pseuds/kiko_xx
Summary: Keiths diary from four different times.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be that good since I wrote it while I wasn’t feeling my best. And it is quite short.

Dear Diary

Today is the 9th October 2013 in 14 days its my birthday!! I can’t wait! I already have all my invitations ready! And Shiro my older brother said he’ll show me around the fire department! He’s the best older brother ever! And mom said she’ll make me a red chocolate cake, my favourite flavour and colour! Lance is gonna come over with Hunk and Pidge my bestest friends for ever and ever! We’ll never gonna be apart! We even made a secret handshake and code names. Mines Red Wolf but shhh told tell anyone. Oh oh I made this cool sandcastle in school today, and then I put leaves on it to decorate it! The teacher said I did an amazing job. Also Lance made this fu- I have to go my moms calling me for dinner bye bye!  
Xoxo Keef

———————————————

Dear Diary 

The date is 09/10/20 and I’ve had enough of life. Living just to survive is not a reason to live. I’ve kept on believing it was for 6 years but now I realise it was just an excuse. An excuse because I was scared. I’m still scared but I will no longer use that excuse. Because I’ve grown tired of waiting for happiness. For a reason to smile. For a reason to live. Why live if there’s nothing and no one to live for. Everyone I ever cared for or trusted left me. Alone. Alone with my dark thoughts surrounding me. There’s thousands of people around me each day but it feels like no ones there. They’re just there to fill the background. No one ever asks if I’m okay. How was my day. They don’t even give a simple “hello”. Maybe that’s all I needed, a simple “hello” to save me. To give me some hope. To give me a reason to stay alive. But I never got that. And I never will. Because I’m leaving this world. This world that left me alone for years. I wonder if ill regret it right before dying. Regret the choice I made? I guess you’ll never know. You know sometimes I question myself, “where have I gone wrong?” “What have I done to cause this?” “To make things end this way?” And to be honest with you I still don’t have the answer to that. But I must have done something to deserve this, right? Well this letter is getting kinda long so I should probably end it. So I would just like to say my last final goodbyes. Goodbye to this shit world. Goodbye to the people I used to call my friends. Goodbye to the people that cared for me. And I guess goodbye to myself. Goodbye :)

Keith 

——————————————

Dear Diary 

I failed. The date is 23/10/20 it is currently my 18th birthday. Congratulations me I’m officially an adult. I’m spending my birthday in the hospital thanks to overdose. Lance found me, he came to talk to me and even though I wasn’t answer my lights were on so he looked through my window and saw me laying on the floor. The nurses said that I was very lucky, cause if I took anymore I wouldn’t have made it. But I’m not sure if that necessarily a bad thing. I don’t feel any sort of happiness surviving my suicide attempt. I feel more pathetic for failing even at that. The hospital food is shit as well, people weren’t lying when saying it had no taste. I’ve had some visitors though. My old childhood friends, Lance obviously, Hunk and Pidge. They apologised for not being there for me when I needed them. But it’s not their fault, it’s mine for pushing them away not wanting to bother them with my problems. Well I need to go the nurse will be back any minute now complaining that I’m not asleep.  
Sincerely Keith 

————————————

Dear Diary 

It’s 18/05/24 I’m glad I survived. I finally have a reason to live. For my friends. They don’t want me dead. Neither would my brother, if he were alive he’d probably want me to be to. Same with mom. Life has gotten a lot better after these couple of months. I’m having a movie night this afternoon with Pidge, Hunk and my boyfriend Lance. After so long I’m finally not alone. I have friends surrounding me getting rid of my bad thoughts. They give me so many reasons to smile, and live. I finally feel loved again. I’m so grateful I didn’t take anymore pills, or I might not have been on this beautiful world. Experiencing the happiest moments of my life. I have bad memories but I’m also gaining new good ones. Thank you for letting me continue living! <3  
Keith xoxo


End file.
